Staple Gunned
by xScarlettDesirex
Summary: Oliver tries to tell the girl of his dreams how he feels and can't seem to catch a break while trying. Will she give him a chance? Songfic Oneshot Loliver


A/N: Hey guys. It's been a while since I've written anything and for that I'm sorry. But, I did get a tiny hint of inspiration while listening to this song (**Staplegunned - The Spill Canvas**) and decided to write this little oneshot for you all. Woot! Anyways, I definitely recommend listening to the song - it's absolutely FANTASTIC! I'm not gonna lie. Looking at the lyrics, it looks like some sappy love song thing, but when you listen to it, you'll realize that it's not what you'd expect. Anyways, I'm gonna shut the hell up now. Happy reading!

* * *

It was a cold January day at the Seven Springs Ski Resort in northern California – perfect weather for skiing. People could be seen all over the hills, including members of the Seaview High School Ski Club, who was currently spending the weekend there on its annual Ski Trip. Some students chose to lounge around next to the roaring fireplace, chatting quietly and sipping hot chocolate from the Hotel's Café, while others were outside skiing or sledding in the white snow. 

One boy, however, was sitting alone, gazing at the fire's dancing flames in deep thought. He didn't bother listening to the conversations around him; instead he pondered what he was going to do about the mess his heart was currently in. His eyes absently watched the flickering fames, not really seeing anything as his mind was far, far away.

A familiar laugh caught his attention and his eyes refocused, signaling that his mind was back to reality. His gaze moved to the hotel entrance and rested on a pretty girl laughing with her friends. He smiled.

_It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you_

She gently shook off any excess snow from her skis and, waving goodbye to her friends, began making her way toward the elevator. The boy jumped up from his seat and leaped over a couch, throwing back a hasty "Sorry!" at its scowling occupants. He skidded to a stop next to her, causing her to jump in surprise. When she saw who it was, a large smile erupted on her face.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were. How come you weren't on the slopes?"

Shrugging casually to cover his racing heart, he responded, "Eh. I didn't feel up to it today. Had a lot of things on my mind."

Her eyes clouded over with worry, causing his heart to break a little. "Everything ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

Panicking, he tried to think of a response that wouldn't require prying on her part. "Uh, no, that's ok. It's just, uh, stupid stuff. Nothing to worry about." When he saw that she wasn't convinced, he quickly changed the subject. "Do you want help with those?"

Confused, the girl looked to where he was pointing and smiled when she saw that he wanted to carry her skis. Looking back at him, she nodded in thanks. He gently pulled the skis off of her shoulder and swung them onto his own, eliciting angry shouts from the people around him that he almost hit. Laughing at the boy's embarrassed blush, the girl pulled him into the elevator, causing him to drop the skis from his shoulder and stand them up vertically. She pressed the button for the sixth floor and watched as the door closed, effectively trapping the two in the elevator.

An awkward silence descended upon them as the elevator jolted to life and began humming gently. He glanced over at her, admiring the way she looked in the dim light. Although she was staring straight ahead, he could slightly still see the blue irises hidden by long lashes that swept her cheeks when she blinked. His gaze lowered to her lush, pink lips and the thought of tasting them crossed his mind. God, how he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pull her to him and suck her breath away. He wanted to push her against the elevator wall and claim her mouth in a searing kiss. He wanted to slip his arms around her and kiss her softly.

In all honesty, he had no idea which he'd choose if the opportunity to kiss her presented itself.

His head snapped forward when she turned to look at him and he hoped she hadn't caught him staring. He could feel her eyes on him and it took all his will power to keep from looking at her, for he knew that if he did, he'd be lost in her eyes in seconds and make a fool of himself somehow. Her eyes finally looked away, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. He quickly snuck a glance at her again and looked away just as fast when he saw her looking back at him.

'Jesus, will you stop being such a wimp? Just kiss her, damn it!'

Knowing that his conscience was right, he steeled himself and turned to face her, his mouth ready to take action. Just as he was going to do it, the elevator jolted to a stop and the doors opened to a group of people. With the privacy of the elevator gone, he sighed sadly as his once-in-a-lifetime chance to kiss the girl of his dreams flew away, mockingly waving at him and his stupidity.

_Shoulda kissed you in the elevator,  
But I was too scared to_

Grabbing the skis, he followed her out of the elevator and down the hall toward her room. She rummaged through her coat pockets for her room key as they passed numerous doors and he couldn't help but smile at the cute look of frustration she wore. Finally locating her key, she looked up to see that they had reached her room. She unlocked the door and took the skis from the boy, gently resting them against the entrance hall of her room. Looking back at him, she smiled softly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? We're still on for the movie, right?"

He nodded, still too angry at himself to speak. Thanking him again for his help with her skis, she waved goodbye and gently closed the door, leaving him alone once again. With a sigh, he took off down the hall, looking back briefly at the door and the girl inside.

_It was in the morning when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time_

The next morning, he sat at an empty table in the dining hall, munching on a bagel and thinking about the night before. He cursed at himself again for his lack of courage. He was so close, damn it! A few more seconds and he could have acted on his feelings, but he just had to be a complete coward and delay it until the chance was gone.

Sighing, he threw the bagel down in frustration, watching as crumbs flew everywhere from the force. What was he going to do? His heart was aching and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. He'd been crushing on this girl for far too long, but there was no way she could think of him romantically, right?

He saw her enter the dining hall, chatting happily with her roommate, and his heart lurched in his chest. He wanted to hold her small body in his arms forever, and god damn it, he was going to try to make it happen.

He watched longingly as she gracefully ate her fruit salad, sighing wistfully at the thought of her feeding him those fruits with her lips.

_Do I have to spell it out for you?  
Or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place_

God, how could she not know how he felt about her? It seemed so painfully obvious, not only to him but to everyone in school, just how strongly he felt about her. And it sure as hell wasn't platonic. So why the hell hasn't she done or said anything? She was so oblivious to it all that it made him want to scream in agony. He briefly wondered if she already knew and was playing with his heart like a child would a toy.

He knew she could never do that.

_Do I have to spell it out for you?  
Or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

Shaking his head to clear his nasty thoughts, he sighed once more and stood up, the chair scraping loudly along the hardwood floors. He picked up his plastic plate, half-eaten bagel still on it, and threw it in the garbage. He moodily dragged himself through the hall and out the door, never noticing a pair of worried blue eyes following his every move.

_We were all alone when I finally made a pass at you_

Later that afternoon, the boy and girl were sitting on the couch in the girl's suite, watching a movie about a serial killer terrorizing a bunch of high school kids. The girl's eyes were transfixed on the screen, where the killer was currently decapitating a busty blonde, while the boy's continually sent secret glances her way. He watched as her eyes widened in shock and her lips parted slightly, sucking in a small gasp of terror.

The two were finally alone again and he couldn't have been any happier. He knew he had to make his move soon before the opportunity slipped away again, but he wasn't sure how or when to do it. Should he grab her hand? Or maybe he should wrap an arm around her waist? Arm over the shoulder?

Deciding that the latter was the safest choice, he quickly glanced at her to see if she was paying attention, then casually slipped an arm around the back of the sofa. Seeing that she hadn't noticed, he took a deep breath and slowly inched his arm lower until he got full skin-on-skin contact. His heart beating wildly in his chest, he grinned at the small victory and returned his attention to the screen. He didn't notice her glance at the arm on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

_It didn't work, and no it never does,  
But you know how I do_

His eyes widened in panic at being caught and he frantically wracked his brain for a good excuse. He glanced over at the side table next to her, still trying to think of an answer.

"Uh, I was…uh…" his eyes landed on a box of tissues on the table, "getting a tissue! Yup, just in need of a tissue. You were so in to the movie that I didn't want to disturb you by asking you to get me one or blocking the screen when reaching across for one. I didn't mean to rest my arm on your shoulder; you know how clumsy I am. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything…"

He quickly reached over and grabbed a tissue, withdrawing the arm from her shoulders and blowing his nose convincingly. She seemed to accept the answer and turned her attention back to the screen as a high pitched scream indicated another murder. He let out a deep breath of disappointment and leaned his head against the back of the couch, beating himself up for another foiled attempt to make a move. He was starting to wonder if it was even worth it anymore. Looking over at her, he smiled when he saw her jump in surprise at the killer's sudden appearance on screen, a cute look of shock on her face.

'Of course it is, dumbass.'

_We were on the phone when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time_

That night he decided that he needed to clear his head from the constant thoughts of her that plagued his mind. Stepping out into the cold night air, he walked along the wooden porch of the hotel, his breaths coming out in visible puffs. He passed couples along the way, snuggled together under warm blankets and watching the beautiful snow-covered mountains. Seeing them didn't help the boy's already depressed mood, so he picked up his pace and found an empty area to be alone.

He leaned on the wooden railing and looked at the white-covered scenery in front of him. He let his mind empty itself, only focusing on the scene in front of him. It was nothing but him and beautiful nature now.

Until his phone rang.

_She_ was calling.

Sighing, he answered the phone. He could tell she was worried by the tone of her voice.

"Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere?"

He smiled a little at her overprotective nature. "I'm outside. Just watching the mountain."

She sighed in relief and began talking about her evening, causing him to smile again. She always did love talking. The more he listened to her talk, the more he wanted to hear her voice. And not just now, but all the time. He wanted to be with her so badly, and apparently his subconscious decided to let it be known.

"I like you."

What. The. Hell.

Did he seriously just blurt out what he thought he did? What in the name of God was he thinking?! Well, obviously he _wasn't_ thinking if he just randomly admitted his feelings for her in the middle of a phone conversation. He was so screwed now; she was going to freak out and never talk to him again. It was hard enough being just friends – he didn't know what he was going to do if they were nothing at all.

The line was silent for a while until she finally spoke. "Um, thanks? I like you too – you kind of have to in order to be friends…"

The boy screwed up his eyes in frustration. Was she really that thick? Did she honestly not understand exactly what he meant when he blurted out that he liked her?

"No. I mean, I _like_ you."

There was silence once again. "I…I don't understand…"

He knew he couldn't hide this from her anymore. It was getting harder and harder to be around her when his feelings for her were growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. It was like something inside of him snapped and he lashed out at her.

"_Do I have to spell it out for you? Or scream it in your face?_" he angrily ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ!_ The chemistry between us could destroy this place!_" he growled unknowingly as he yelled into the phone. "I like you, damn it! _I. Like. You!_"

Breathing heavily, he almost didn't feel the light tap on his shoulder. He whipped around and his eyes bugged out when he saw her standing there. Her eyes were slightly shocked at his admission.

"You…you like me?"

He had to suppress the urge to flee in terror and instead looked anywhere but her eyes. It was easier to tell his feelings on the phone because he didn't have to see her reaction, but doing it in person was a completely different story. He softly snapped his phone shut.

"_Do I have to spell it out for you?_" he whispered quietly, still avoiding her eyes. No, he had to do this. He had to finish what he started, and damn it, he was going to do it right. His head suddenly snapped up and his eyes locked with her startled blue ones. He slowly stepped forward, glad that she hadn't moved away from him, and lowered his head to her ear. "_Or whisper in your ear?_"

His breath tickled her earlobe, sending a visible tremor through her body. He smiled a little at the fact that he could cause at least some positive reaction from her.

"I like you," he whispered, "I have for a long time now."

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, his heart racing at the bold act he just performed. He saw her begin to open her mouth to say something, but he didn't want this to be over just yet. If he was going to get shut down, he at least wanted something to remember.

"_Just stop right there,_" he whispered softly before bringing his head down and smashing his lips against hers. He gently massaged her lips with his own, and just as he was going to pull away, he felt her start to respond. Nearly crying out with joy, he continued to softly kiss her, his hand resting on her hip while his other cupped her neck. He felt her hands grasp onto his upper arms and started intensifying the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip lightly before pulling back and opening his eyes.

He watched as she panted softly, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and he noticed that they were slightly unfocused. He grinned internally when he realized that he was the one who caused her dizziness. She looked up at him in awe.

"Wow," she whispered.

He took her small hand in his and played with her fingers, watching them intertwine with his own. Suddenly he was more interested in them than her eyes.

"_I think that we've got something here,_" he whispered, continuing to fiddle with her fingers. "I know it's sudden, and I understand if you say no, but maybe, if it's alright with you, we could try and explore what's going on between us? It doesn't have to be official or anything, but I think it would be nice to at least try," he looked up at her, trying to gauge her reaction. "What do you say?"

She smiled softly at him, causing his heart to beat wildly in his chest.

"I think I'd like that."

He grinned broadly at her and kissed her softly again. Although it was brief, it was meaningful to both, and neither could think of being happier. He fully wrapped his hand around hers and together they walked, hand in hand, inside the Seven Springs Ski Resort.

And that's how Oliver Oken got Lilly Truscott staple-gunned right to his side for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: Did I get you guys? I know I don't normally write Loliver stories (I never really like them as a couple...), so I hope the ending was at least somewhat of a surprise. I actually wanted to make this a Jiley story, but for some reason I felt like Loliver worked better with the song and, consequentially, the story. It technically can still be any pairing (Jiley, Loliver, Moliver, maybe not Lackson...), so if you're not happy with the outcome, feel free to just replace the names at the bottom of the page. Of course, that doesn't mean you can suddenly claim the story as your own (not that any of you would do that, I'm sure). Have a happy Super Bowl! 


End file.
